Promises and A New Family
by pinkmmlover
Summary: Takes place right after Episode 13. Ahim and Marvelous go grocery shopping. It is during this time that she sees a different side of him, a side that is rarely seen.  Rated K  for the word B**tard. Ahim/Marvelous


**The story takes place post episode 13, probably about a couple of hours afterwards but the story revolves around it. So slight spoilers for a couple things.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gokaiger or its characters…I just wrote a story about it =)**

* * *

><p>"Oi Hakase, go start on dinner already." Luka said nudging Doc with her elbow.<p>

"I would but we need someone to go grocery shopping." He said leaning back on the sofa.

"Well whose turn is it to go shopping?" She asked impatiently.

"From what I remember the next person to go grocery shopping is…Ahim!" He said surprised.

Everyone turned to look at the quiet princess. After today's incidents they weren't so sure if sending Ahim to go grocery shopping was such a good idea.

"Ok then," Ahim said getting up from the table. "I'll be back in a bit."

"You're not going alone." Marvelous told her as she walked passed him. He got up from his chair and stretched. "I'll go with you."

"Eh!" Doc and Luka looked at him wide mouthed. Joe raised an eyebrow in question at their leader.

"What do we need to pick up?" He asked turning to Doc.

Doc pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Well, I have a list of things here that I-"

"Great, let's go." Marvelous said grabbing the list from his hand and walking down the stairs.

"Really Marvelous-san it's fine, I can go by…my…" Ahim turned to the other three in the room. "Umm, well be back in a bit." She told them and hurried after Marvelous.

The three space pirates looked at each other in confusion.

"Interesting. Marvelous never goes grocery shopping." Joe said nodding toward the stairs.

"Ah, even when it was just the three of us he made you and I do it." Luka added.

"So then, what makes today any different?" Doc asked.

"Any different. Any different." Navi repeated.

"Hmm, I wonder…" Joe mused rubbing his chin.

* * *

><p>Marvelous was walking through one of the aisles of the grocery store grabbing things off the shelves that were on Doc's list, and throwing them into the basket. Ahim was trailing behind him silently.<p>

"Umm, I can help you get the rest of the items." She said tugging at the list in his hand.

"S' alright, I got it." He replied dumping more stuff into the basket on his arm.

"Well, okay then." She said folding her hands in front of her.

After they went through the rest of the aisles Ahim followed him to a checkout station. The cashier quickly rang up their items and placed them nicely in two plastic bags. Ahim made a grab for one of the bags but Marvelous beat her to it, slinging his arms through the handles. After telling the cashier to keep the change Marvelous walked out the door leaving Ahim running to catch up with him.

"Here Marvelous-san, let me carry one of the bags. It's the least I can do." She tried again reaching for one of the bags in his arms.

"I told you I got it." He said yanking himself away from her. He threw one of the bags over his shoulder. "Hurry up, the faster we get back, the faster I get to eat." He said walking off.

Ahim clenched her fists in frustration. "I swear it's so hard to understand you sometimes." She said standing there. "One minute you're worried about the safety of one of your comrades and the next minute you turn into a total jerk!" She began to run after him. "And another thing, if you're mad at me then just say so, but don't try to act like nothing's wrong."

He stopped short after she had said that, causing her to bump into his backside. Ahim looked up at him wondering what was wrong.

"Marvelous-san?" She asked concerned.

In that instant he dropped the groceries and turned around and pulled her to his chest making her stumble a bit.

"Baka, do you really think I'm mad at you?" He said softly.

Ahim was taken back a bit. "You mean…you're not?"

"Of course not. If anything I'm mad at myself for not keeping my promise to you."

"Promise?" She whispered.

* * *

><p>"<em>Here, this coat should keep you warm in the winter time." Marvelous told the princess handing her a thick pink coat.<em>

"_Thank you." Ahim said grabbing it from him. "For everything, I mean. Because of me, you're all wanted now. I truly am sorry about this." She said sadly._

"_Wouldja stop apologizing already." He said running his fingers through his dark brown locks. "I told you, it's no big deal. Besides, I was already a wanted pirate even before I met you." He said smirking at the thought._

"_I just don't want to be a burden to you." Ahim said looking down at her hands._

"_Look," Marvelous said placing a hand on the top of her head. "It's no burden at all alright? If these Zangyack bastards want to get a hold of you, then they'll have to go through me first." He looked down and smiled at the meek princess before him. "You're safe with us, I promise." He removed his hand from her head._

_She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "Arigatoo, Marvelous-san."_

* * *

><p>Ahim recalled the promise he made the time when she joined his crew.<p>

_He tried to keep his promise this whole time._ She thought to herself.

"Marvelous-san." She said softly.

"I'm sorry." He said shocking her. It was rare for Marvelous to ever say sorry. "I couldn't protect you. Just thinking about that Zangyack bastard trying to kidnap you today, I…I just…"

Now she really felt bad, especially since it wasn't the Zangyack who tried to do the kidnapping.

"Marvelous-san…" Ahim said hugging him back.

Ahim thought back to what she told the real kidnapper today, about how she had to flee by herself. She always wondered if she could ever start over again, find a new family and make new friends. And just now she realized she did. Even though they were all wanted space pirates, _they_ were her new family. And including them, she had already made friends with some of the past Super Sentai, as well as her "kidnapper." Truly she was just as lucky as he was.

"Arigatoo, Marvelous-san." Ahim repeated just like when she first joined his crew.

Marvelous broke away from her and cleared his throat. This was definitely getting too mushy for him.

"Yea well, don't mention it." He replied looking away. There was a slight tint of red on his face. Ahim smiled at his bashfulness.

"C'mon," He said picking up the grocery bags. "Let's go. Doc had better be prepared to make me a whole plate of sausages."

He turned toward the direction of the Gokai Galleon but didn't start moving yet.

"Ahim." Marvelous said over his shoulder.

Ahim tilted her head to the side wondering what was the problem was now.

"The next time you wanna go out and explore the city…" He looked at her over his shoulder. "You're taking me along…as an extra precaution."

* * *

><p>There you go, some cute AhimMarvelous fluff.


End file.
